In the area of gastronomy, rinsing equipment or dish-washing machines are usually used to clean containers, especially drinking glasses, pitchers and the like.
Because of the lip contact which has taken place with drinking glasses, and encrusted beverage residues, thorough cleaning and also preferably disinfecting is of primary importance as a first step here and rinsing in a subsequent second step is of lesser importance.
Drinking vessels usually have a smooth, rounded inner contour, with which good cleaning results can be achieved. They are therefore cleaned with brushes or with hot water.
Known solutions for this are found, for example, in German patent P 31 31 333.7 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,466 or in German utility patent 299 10 403.6 or in the European patent application corresponding to International Application No. PCT/EP 00/04706.
On the other hand, there is no lip contact in the case of mixing containers and the cleaning step is therefore of no importance, whereas the rinsing step is important and, at the same time, difficult because of the complicated, tiered inner contour of these containers.
Different mixed drinks are prepared alternately in these mixing containers, which must be rinsed intensively in order to avoid affecting the taste of the drinks. The problem of rinsing arises out of the special contour of the mixing containers; for example, the bottom has a tiered chamber, in which impact knives for comminuting ice and pieces of fruit rotate (see FIG. 1). For this reason, this chamber is practically inaccessible to brushes like those used in known glass rinsing equipment.